Episode 9690 (11th February 2019)
Plot Carla comes down into the cafe in the early hours having been disturbed. She realises the door is unlocked and Roy is missing. The intruder at No.8 posts a package through the letterbox, gets into a car driven by another man and they leave. Carla finds Roy sleepwalking and takes him home. Johnny and Jenny arrive back and find the bar in a filthy mess. They find Gemma and Chesney locked in the cellar. She’s forced to confess that she left Emma in charge and it was her who inadvertently locked them in there while they were having sex. Shona opens the package and finds a DVD. It shows her and David asleep in bed the previous night. Clayton rings and tells her his tormentors were behind it and she needs to bring in drugs or they will be after her. Sally and Tim, completing their morning yoga exercises, are surprised to find Peter has spent the night with a loved-up Abi in No.4. Sally worries she’ll get her heart broken. Gail is irate that the boat is still outside her house. Seb continues to blank the neighbours. Chesney tells Tyrone his night was anything but romantic in a cold cellar. Paul tells Shona how difficult it is inside for any lads who are targeted. Summer tells Amy she’s strong enough to get through the gossip about her pregnancy. Shona rings Clayton who is terrified of a thug sat in his cell with him. She agrees to help with the drugs. Kevin isn’t happy when Tyrone shoots off for a school concert. Emma turns up at the pub for wages and to negotiate shifts. Jenny gives her £25, docked from Gemma’s wages, and tells her there are no jobs going. Mickey, a friend of Peter’s, offers him work with his boat in Kefalonia starting in two weeks. Peter isn’t sure. Carla begs Roy to get some help with his grief, convinced it’s the cause of the sleepwalking. Having seen Abi kissing Peter, Seb takes his anger on out her in the café, leaving her in tears. Carla overhears their conversation, especially when Peter is mentioned. Shona goes to the barber shop site, not realising the two men are following her. Peter tells Abi about the job offer. The two men enter the premises and offer Shona a parcel of cocaine packets to take into the prison. Nick interrupts them before she can take it. They leave and Nick demands to know what's going on from Shona. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell Guest cast *Man 1 - James Foster *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Mickey - Wayne Cater *Man 2 - Anthony Phillips Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Empty shop unit *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona discovers someone filmed her while she slept; and Abi is gutted by Peter's news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,635,314 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes